onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)
"It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)" is the fourth episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 92nd produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on January 22, 2008. As Brooke makes plans for Clothes Over Bros, Peyton has her hands full when the musician she just signed turns out to be problematic. Haley's interest in music leads her back to the recording studio and Nathan's efforts to corral defiant player Quentin are unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Marvin's relationship with his boss grows heated. Synopsis After being told she must return to L.A by her mother, Brooke seems distant and upset with the idea of returning to L.A. As Peyton walks in and they joke about how to deal with Victoria, Brooke asks Peyton about her band and Peyton admits after she has done something, she has their first day in the studio. As she goes to leave, Peyton tells Brooke she is doing great, trying to relieve her worry. Meanwhile, Lucas gets another postcard from Karen and Lily, this time from Scotland. Peyton goes to see her mother and leaves flowers by her grave. At the Scott house, the family are getting prepared for their day, and as Carrie takes Jamie for a bath, Haley tells Nathan about Quentin being cut from the basketball and is now cutting classes. She tells Nathan if he had a role model to follow then maybe he would go to class. Picking up on the hint, Nathan is reluctant to talk to Quentin, but Haley persuades him to think about it and then tells him to get his haircut before running out. Mouth is lying in bed as Alice sets off to work. She kisses him goodbye as Mouth smiles. Skills then walks in on him and sees the scratch marks on his shoulders and begins teasing him. Mouth walks out, denying everything. At her new store, Brooke is panicking about getting the store open on time as it does not seem possible. As she frets, Victoria walks in and asks where her bags are. She tries to get Brooke to leave, but Brooke insists that she wants to see if she can open a new store. Hearing her out, Victoria agrees to it and commends her for opening a new shop and dealing with the inventory, catering and publicity on her own. As Victoria walks out, Brooke realises how much she hasn’t done and rings Millicent to come and help her. At the river court, Nathan pays a visit to Quentin. As Quentin laughs at Nathan’s career, Nathan ignores it and tries to get him to go back to school. Lindsey is kissing Lucas before she leaves for New York. She tells him to stay out of trouble, and as Lucas asks what trouble he could get into, Lindsey opens the door to find Peyton standing there. She shuts the door in her face and tells Lucas she has had a change of plans. Shocked at what just happened, Peyton knocks on the door again and Lindsey answers again, lying that it was a joke. Peyton then apologises for her behaviour yesterday, but Lindsey tells her not to worry. To try and start on a new slate, Peyton suggests they go to Brooke’s opening together, but Lindsey admits she can’t as she is leaving, but suggests Peyton goes with Lucas. Peyton then confesses she couldn’t, but Lindsey says that they can go together as they have started on a clean slate. Nathan goes to see Skills and Lucas at the gym and thanks Lucas for being there during his injury. He then asks for Quentin to be put back on the time, but Lucas says he does not have time to teach him not to be selfish, but Nathan offers to do it instead. Shocked, Lucas agrees as long as Nathan goes to practice every day. Peyton is listening to the band perform in the studio and asks Jason to get his band to make it slower to add some more intensity. As they go to play again, Peyton realises it is the same tempo, and as she asks them, Jason confirms it and tells her it is his song and they will play it his way. Haley arrives home late and tells Carrie that she still has errands to run, but Carrie lets her know that she has already done them for her and takes Jamie away for a bit, leaving a very surprised and relieved Haley. Victoria returns to Brooke’s store and offers her help. As she does, she is disgusted to see Millicent in Tree Hill, who she does not like due to her personality and dress sense. Brooke sets her to work with Millicent on inventory, but Victoria just begins arguing her around. She orders the new couture line brought in, all of them. Peyton goes to see Haley and as Nathan is in the pool, she tells Haley about how selfish Jason is. She admits something is not right with the band and asks her to help. As Haley is reluctant, Nathan tells her to go as Carrie can help out around the house, so Haley agrees. Quentin goes to see Lucas and Lucas tells him that he is coach and if he wants back on the team, he has to work as a team and listens to everything he asks him to do. However Quentin thinks the game should be played with what he wants to do so they will win. He walks out on Lucas after stating what he wants. Haley is listening to the band and agrees there is something good about them and goes to see them in the booth. She asks them to try and not be so repetitive within their song, and as the keyboard player mimics what Haley plays, Jason seems less than impressed. He walks out as Peyton tries to stop him asking him to learn off Haley’s experience. Mouth is in his office as his friend joins him. He tells him he saw him walking out of Alice’s office, and wrongly believes that he was getting wrong off her. He tells him not to worry as Alice hates everyone. As they talk about how hot she is, the colleague tells Mouth how much he wishes someone would stand up to her. Haley and Peyton are sitting at the piano as Haley plays. She offers to work with them as Carrie has made her life so easy since she began working. She tells Peyton how she feels as though her life is ending rather than just beginning, so Peyton agrees to let her work with the band. Everyone is helping Brooke at the store, and as Brooke thanks them with pizza, she warns them not to get food on the clothes and their break is limited. Peyton tells Lucas about the musicians as Lucas tells her she has always been capable of more than she believes. Brooke asks Victoria what she thinks of the store, and she admits that she didn’t believe she could do it, but she should be proud of herself. Brooke then admits she is glad she is there for her. Peyton goes to see Victoria and tells her how good it is of her to support Brooke’s decision to move back to Tree Hill, but Victoria tells her that she is there so that she does not ruin her life, like Peyton has already as this is the only reason Brooke returned. She walks off leaving Peyton shocked at her words. Haley goes to the studio and walks in on Mia, the band’s keyboardist, playing her own music. As she interrupts her, Mia is shocked at her appearance as Haley is shocked at how good her music is. As Haley asks if the band every played that song, Mia backs off nervously and walks out telling Haley that Jason writes all their music so it doesn’t matter. At training, Quentin turns into his normal self hogging the ball and playing selfishly. Lucas and Nathan watch from the sidelines, unimpressed. Millicent is in the new store with Brooke and is amazed at how much her friends have done for her as she does not have anyone who would do that. Brooke then asks why there is more high end stuff in than what she remembered ordering. As she is about to tell her it was Victoria who ordered it, Victoria interrupts her and sets her back to work so Brooke does not find out. Alice goes into the editing suite where Mouth is and as she yells at an employee, Mouth stands up to her. Shocked, Alice orders him into her office. As he does, Alice tells him never to do that again, but thought it was hot and begins to kiss him. Nathan goes to see Quentin again and tells him that he needs to listen to his coaches, but Quentin has other ideas. He tells Nathan that he only gave him respect because he had game, but now he is just a bossy has-been. Meanwhile, in the studio, Haley waits impatiently for Jason as the rest of the band play. He eventually arrives as Haley lectures him on his attitude. As Jason shows no remorse, Haley tells him he can go and dismisses him from the band. Furious, Jason tells Peyton who tells Haley she cannot fire him but Haley says that it is Mia that has the spark the band has and it is being squashed by Jason. Baring in mind what Haley says, she fires Jason. He tells the band to come with him, but Haley has other ideas for Mia. With Haley’s encouragement, Mia takes a stand against Jason and tells him she is going to stay. Furious, Jason walks out telling them they just made a big mistake. Peyton and Lucas are on their way to Brooke’s party, and as they walk, Peyton admits that it is really weird. Trying to change her mind, Lucas tells her that even though they had a relationship, they had a good friendship before that, so there is no reason why they can’t go back to that. As Brooke’s store opener begins, Tree Hill arrives to celebrate. A very pleased Brooke watches everyone with Lucas and Peyton. Haley is looking at a dress and is unsure whether to get it as it is not what a respectable mother should wear. Nathan convinces her otherwise and Brooke gives it to her for free, even though Haley is reluctant to accept it. As Millicent receives another lecture from Victoria, Mouth goes to see her and tells her that he has a bitchy boss too and not to let her get to her. As they laugh about how much they hate their bosses, Alice walks in with a date, forcing Mouth to rush off. Lucas bumps into Victoria and is insulted as she remembers him as one of Brooke’s ill chosen boyfriends. As she walks off, Peyton laughs about their conversation. Brooke then drags her to the counter and gives her a dress to thank her for helping. She then asks her if she is staying in Tree Hill for Lucas, but Peyton assures her she is not. Meanwhile, Mouth is joined by Skills and Mouth tells him he is done with Alice as she brought a date. Peyton is at the bar flirting with the bar man who has been eyeing her up all night. Lucas approaches her and tells her that he is not good enough for her and goes to leave, leaving Peyton shocked. She storms outside to catch him and tells him it is not fair for him to say stuff like that or fair on Lindsey either. Brooke closes the door after the party happy with the store’s success. Victoria approaches her and gives her a glass of champagne to celebrate her success. She goes to find out how well the store has done, and as she looks at the profit, she finds they sold no gowns, suits or dresses, just accessories. Brooke is shocked to find her successful opening night was actually an unsuccessful opening night. Taking control, Victoria tells Millicent to pack up the clothes and ship it out to the Houston store as they are expecting it. Brooke is shocked that Victoria expected it but Victoria tells her that the town is too small and beautiful things die in Tree Hill. Brooke is then told that she cannot keep the store as not one dress was sold. As she is told this, Millicent asks to buy a dress. Shocked, Victoria tells Brooke that this changes nothing and storms off. Brooke then tells Millicent they will have to frame it, and as she realises that she is doing it so she won’t have to pay, Millicent is relieved as it would’ve bounced. In the studio, Haley watches Mia play again as she tells her that she might not be worth it. Haley assures her she is and to believe it. They begin working on their music and as she returns home, Haley begins playing the tune. Nathan walks in on her and Jamie joins them. They kiss good night as Haley asks to talk to Carrie. She tells her how happy she is that she has been there over the last few days as they have became a family again. Mouth goes to see Alice and as he goes to break it off, Mouth sees his audition tape is a possibility to become a weekend reporter. Alice then asks whether he wants to go back to his or her, and Mouth is forced to oblige if he wants a job. Peyton returns home to find Brooke eating ice cream in tears. She tells her that the store has failed and now believes she is a failure. Peyton then reminds her of her achievements and asks what she is if Brooke is a failure. Peyton then admits she didn’t stay with the bartender. Lucas rings Lindsey and tells her how much he misses her. Haley goes to see Jamie asleep. She finds a drawing of a woman and child. Underneath, Jamie has written the title ‘Me and Nanny Carrie,’ which leaves Haley shocked. Memorable Quotes :”I’ve got a plan on how we can handle Victoria. I’ll get the shovel, and you get ten feet of rope. Too much?” ::Peyton Sawyer to Brooke Davis :”Oh! Claw marks, someone tussled with a cougar last night!...Hell yeah. It was your boss, wasn’t it? Damn, I knew it. Office dragon lady by day, sex machine to entry-level chumps by night” ::Skills as he finds scratch marks off Alice on Mouth’s back :”For the last couple of years, you have told me what to do, who to date, what to say and I’ve let you because you are the brains behind this whole operation” :”And the company didn’t seem to suffer” :”I agree and I am grateful, but I’ve learned a lot and I know I can do this. Just give me a chance to prove it to you” ::Brooke Davis defends her decision to move home to Victoria Davis :”Good god, what is that?” :”That is my assistant, Millicent” :”Tell me again why you have an assistant who dresses like a Slavic bag lady” ::Victoria Davis and Brooke Davis :”I’ve worked with self centred musicians before, Chris Keller ring a bell?” :”Only his own” ::Haley James Scott and Peyton Sawyer :”You know what I realised? I’m, I’m 21 years old. Nathan and I got married and had Jamie so young if feels like we already lived our lives. But the truth is, we’re just starting out like everybody else is. And just because I’m a wife, and a mother, and a teacher, it doesn’t mean I can’t achieve some kind of self, you know, transcendence by doing something else that I love” ::Haley James Scott :”Now, words cannot express how much I appreciate you all being here on a Friday night doing manual labor, so I’m just gonna say this. Do not get food on the clothes. Millicent will be distributing handy wipes. Use them. Break’s over in 20 minutes. And I love you all” ::Brooke Davis to everyone helping her with the store :”Let’s be clear, the only reason that Brooke returned to this backwater town was because her loser friend couldn’t cut it in Los Angeles. That’s why I’m here, to make sure that my daughter is not completely exploited by her parasitic so-called friend. So, you get your little act together before you ruin her life, too.” ::Victoria Davis to Peyton Sawyer :”I gave you respect cause you got game, had game. Now you’re just an old gimpy-ass has-been, trying to tell me what to do” ::Quentin Fields to Nathan Scott :”You said that there was something magical about their sound and you couldn’t figure out what it was right? It’s Mia...Mia, she’s the keyboard player. She’s the magic, Peyton, and I’m telling you, her spark is squashed by this ass of a singer” ::Haley James Scott to Peyton Sawyer :”Okay, look. We had a relationship. Okay, we can’t pretend that we didn’t. But before that we were really close friends, there’s no reason we can’t have that again. Right?” ::Lucas Scott to Peyton Sawyer :”Hey, don’t do that...’He’s not good enough for you.’ I don’t want you saying things like that to me, Lucas. That’s not fair to me, it’s not fair to Lindsey either” ::Peyton Sawyer to Lucas Scott :”High-end lines don’t do well in sleepy little towns. Beautiful things die in Tree Hill” ::Victoria Davis :”I believe in you Brooke. So you see, I’m not just buying a dress, what I’m buying is a whole lot more” :”...Our first real cheque, I’m gonna have to frame this” :”But if you frame it, you can’t cash...Oh, oh, good. Cause it definitely would’ve bounced” ::Millicent Huxtable buys a dress to save Brooke Davis’ store Voice-over :"Much as some of us fight it, our parents have a mystical hold over us, the power to affect our thoughts and emotions the way only they can. It's a bond that changes over time, but doesn't diminish, even if they're half a world away or in another world entirely. It's a power we never fully understand. We're left only to wonder that when our time comes, what kind of hold will we have on our children?" ::Lucas Scott (opening voice-over) Music * "Time Won't Let Me Go" - The Bravery * "Silver Lining" - Rilo Kiley * "Just Be There" - Chase Emery * "Mahabharata" - Radio America (NOTE: Lip-synched by Jason) * "One Kiss Don't Make A Summer" - Lucky Soul * "Go For A Walk aka Central Park" - goodmornings * "Something's Got Me Started" - Swingfly * ""The Take Over, The Breaks Over"" - Fall Out Boy * "Emotional Champ" - New Buffalo * "Kindly Unspoken" - Kate Voegele This episode's title originated from the song It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding), originally sung by Bob Dylan. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Kate Voegele as Mia Catalano Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Alice Day Category:Episodes featuring Carrie Category:Episodes featuring Lindsey Strauss Category:Episodes featuring Quentin Fields Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Jason